Myotismon
Myotismon '''is a evil Ultimate level Digimon, and a longstanding dangerous enemy of the Digidestined, thought destroyed for good. But through currently unrevealed means has ended up revived once again, and on Earth in Dimension GF-007. Appearance Myotismon is dressed elegantly like a gentleman, and its looks and mannerisms are styled after a vampire. It has a red Mark of Evil on its shoulders, black Marks of Evil on its hands, and a silver Mark of Evil on its right foot Personality Biography Before GrimmFall GrimmFall Powers and Abilties Myotismon can feed on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he develops a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims that survived to appear to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power is nullified in the sunlight, but he can overcome this by summoning a fog around his location, although its reach seems to have limits, as he is only able to isolate a city block rather than the entire town. He has some measure of telekinetic ability, such as when halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head, and can block almost any attack with the aid of his magical abilities, unless it surprises him or is holy in nature. Even then, he is able to resist the attacks to a greater extent than other dark-based Digimon, such as Phantomon, one of his main servants. Even after being destroyed, Myotismon can re-establish himself if he recovers enough energy to make up for the damage received, absorbs massive amounts of data from external sources, and has some of his essence still remaining in an ethereal form. Out of all enemies to the DigiDestined, he proves the most difficult to defeat of all the Ultimate Digimon they face, and rivals the evil Mega Digimon in both of his Mega-levelled forms. '''Attacks * Grisly Wing (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of familiar bats, and begins a surprise attack. * Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream):Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. * Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. ** Nightmare Wave: Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. ** Cloud Minion: Throws a spiral of dark mist. ** Blood Punch: Attacks with continuous strikes using both hands. Mystoismon also controls and uses a species known as Familiar Bats. Familiar Bats (in Japanese: 使い魔のコウモリ, Tsukaima no Koumori), also sometimes referred to as Night Raiders (in Japanese: ナイトライダー, Naitoraidā) are a very dangerous species of digital organism that resemble small pitch-black or dark-brown colored bats, usually with each red letter of the Roman alphabet on each of their foreheads and they also almost or completely resembled the infamous Mark of Evil, the recurring evil symbol in the Digimon universe which is also seen engraved on Myotismon's faux-Victorian coach carriage and on the frontal lid of his iconic coffin. They are tamed by the cruel Myotismon and they loyally served as his pets. They tormented the bat-like Digimon DemiDevimon for failing his lord Myotismon numerous times. They can be used in attacks (such as Myotismon's Grisly Wing technique and even possibly LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack move) and they often linger around dark Digimon. Some can also possess venom to cause temporary blindness upon their prey as they did to Zeromaru, the Digimon partner of Yagami Taichi (Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's V-Tamer counterpart) in Digimon Adventure V-Tame Relationships Quotes Gallery Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Digimon